Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and wearable computing devices (e.g., watches, glasses, among others) are becoming more and more ubiquitous. Users are increasingly reliant on their mobile devices to obtain the information they need to go about their everyday lives. As users spend a greater amount of their time on these devices, and less time using conventional devices, such as televisions and radios, and conventional types of media, such as newspapers and magazines, mobile electronic devices are becoming an important medium for conveying information to users. In particular, it can be especially advantageous to provide rich media content, such as advertising, via mobile electronic devices. Presentation of conventional mobile advertisements, however, has not significantly improved upon television, radio, and other traditional forms of advertising. Conventional mobile advertisements, for instance, may only deliver a passive user experience because there is little interaction provided for between the user and conventional mobile advertisements. Thus, conventional mobile advertisements are often ignored or otherwise quickly bypassed by users.